The Rabbit New Groove
PierrickCanalFamille movie-spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove". Cast *Kuzco (Human) - Rabbit (Winnie The Pooh) *Theme Song Guy - Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle) *1st Guard - Max (Cats Don't Dance) *Old Man - Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Man for Bride Choosing - Fender (Robots) *Brides as Themeselves *Pacha - Pinocchio *2nd Guard - Chick Hicks (Cars) *Yzma - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Kronk - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Peasant near Yzma - Father Sexton (Robin Hood) *Announcer for Pacha - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Kuzco (Llama) - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) *Angel Kronk - Tod (The Fox and The Hound) *Devil Kronk - Honest John (Pinocchio) *Chicha - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Chaca - Penny (The Rescuers) *Tipo - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Bucky the Squirrel - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Jaguars - Dogs (The Tale of Tom Kitten & Jemina Puddle Duck) *Crocodiles - Crocodile Logs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Bees - Bee (Winnie The Pooh) *Bird Bingo - Owl (Winnie The Pooh) *Waitress - Big Mama (The Fox and The Hound) *Man giving thumbs up - Gus (Cinderella) *Chef - Pete (A Goofy Movie) *Birthday singers - The Clowns (Dumbo) *Llamas - Mice (Cinderella) *2 Men at Checkboard - Prince Mickey and Mickey Mouse (The Prince and The Pauper) *Woman with Pinata - The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *Children with Pinata - Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie (Little Einsteins) *Guards - Rameses's army (The Prince of Egypt) *Guard in Warthog Form - Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) *Guard in Lizard Form - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Guard in Ostrich Form - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toons) *Guard in Octopus Form - Scootch Raccoon (PB&J Otter) *Guard in Gorilla Form - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Guard in Cow Form - Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) *Kuzco (Turtle) - Speed (The Swan Princess) *Kuzco (Bird) - Iago (Aladdin) *Kuzco (Whale) - Willie the Whale (Make Mine Music) *Yzma (Kitten) - Young Simba (The Lion King) *3rd Guard - Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) *Bouncing Owner - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Chicha's Baby - Junior (Lady and the Tramp) Scene Index *The Rabbit New Groove part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" *The Rabbit New Groove part 2 - Pinocchio's Arrival/The Rabbit Advisor *The Rabbit New Groove part 3 - Rabbitopia *The Rabbit New Groove part 4 - Belle's Revenge *The Rabbit New Groove part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *The Rabbit New Groove part 6 - Finishing the Job *The Rabbit New Groove part 7 - Pinocchio Returns Home *The Rabbit New Groove part 8 - Demon Mouse! *The Rabbit New Groove part 9 - Into the Jungle/Pinocchio to the Rescue *The Rabbit New Groove part 10 - The Transition of Power *The Rabbit New Groove part 11 - Battle at the Bridge *The Rabbit New Groove part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *The Rabbit New Groove part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut *The Rabbit New Groove part 14 - A Mouse Alone/Friends, Finally *The Rabbit New Groove part 15 - Playtime at Pinocchio's House *The Rabbit New Groove part 16 - The Chase *The Rabbit New Groove part 17 - Belle Confronts Rabbit/Amos *The Rabbit New Groove part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials *The Rabbit New Groove part 19 - Belle's Lion Cub Form *The Rabbit New Groove part 20 - A Whole New Groove *The Rabbit New Groove part 21 - End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") *The Rabbit New Groove part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs